1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tents and vehicle attachments. More particularly, the invention pertains to a tent assembly for use in combination with a vehicle and a method of using same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of vehicle tents are known in the art. For example, it has been common to provide a tent structure which is mounted in the cargo space of a pickup truck. Typical prior art patents which show tent structures for pickup cargo spaces can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,778 issued to Goble and U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,063 issued to Stark.
Still other vehicle tents have been proposed for use with a vehicle which provide a tent structure which connects from the back a vehicle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,977 issued to Hardinge discloses a collapsible shelter adapted to be supported by the back of vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,809 issued to Beavers discloses a tent structure connectable with a van having hanger brackets mountable on the upper rear outside comers of the van.
In recent years the use of sport utilities vehicles have greatly increased. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a tent assembly connectable with such vehicles which would be adapted to connect with vehicles of various sizes or shapes without requiring permanently installed equipment to be attached to the vehicle. Further, such assembly should adapted to provide a sealed connection with the vehicle to prevent the ingress of insects, water or debris into the enclosure defined by the tent assembly.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the vehicle tent assembly and method of using same of the present invention solves the aforementioned problems and employs a number of novel features that render it highly advantageous over the prior art.